pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexi
Lexi, short for Alexandria, is a 20 year old OC created by Laki. A shifter who can manipulate her limbs into weapons, Lexi serves as an Apprentice for the Second Branch of the Order located in South Denland. Overview Lexi is a competitive girl who displays a tough demeanor. She generally expresses herself in a rather blunt and direct manner, though more often than not she has good intentions and is more than willing to help those around her better themselves. Her hotblooded nature and impatience can get the better of her but she is capable of being considerate to others. She also exhibits a strong disdain for those who bully or suppress the weak. Lexi grew up in a warrior tribe in Gar Gullet and began fighting at a young age, even challenging men several times her size. This contributes to her high value of fighting as an art and a necessity, though she tends to favor a direct and violent solution where a calm and diplomatic one would have worked. Though rather scrappy and tomboyish she does have a softer side and occasionally muses romance. She has a strong interest in fitness and nutrition, often eager to give her friends tips on them. Powers/Abilities Lexi is a weapon shifter, meaning she can morph her limbs into blades, bludgeons and other metallic weaponry. She cannot however shift her entire body and her weapons are capable of breaking if hit with enough force, injuring her limbs. Because of her high-risk high-return fighting style she is capable of functioning as a wild card offensive member of the team. Without her shifting she is shown to be just as capable, using her flexibility to perform high kicks. As a result of her fighting background Lexi grew to be rather knowledgeable about injuries and how to treat them. This allows her to function as a secondary medic to her teammates, helping tend to their injuries in battle, though this is by no means as powerful as a healing mage's spells. RP History Relationships Celcia Lexi occasionally exhibits a rivalry with Celcia, though the absent-minded girl is often unaware she's in a rivalry. They do get along well in spite of Lexi occasionally growing irritated by her ditzy moments. Ivy Lexi gets along with Ivy and often encourages her to be less reserved. She sometimes can treat her roughly, scaring the girl. Cadence Lexi has a postive relationship with Cadence and often spars with her. She appreciates her resourcefulness on the battlefield. Jackson Lexi becomes good friends with Jackson and respects his reckless attitude at times. Archer Another close friend of hers, she often trains with Archer and challenges him to duels. She can find him to be incompetent but it's apparent she cares very much about him and is saddened once he eventually leaves. Titania Of the older Apprentices she spends the most time with him, impressed by his magical prowess. Gallery Trivia * Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs with powers